Conventionally, there has been known an inkjet recording apparatus configured to print images on recording mediums by ejecting ink stored in an ink cartridge through nozzles. Whenever ink stored in an ink cartridge runs out, a new ink cartridge is detachably mounted in such inkjet recording apparatus.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-508720 discloses an ink container that is attachable to and detachable from a printer. During attachment of the ink container to the printer, a liquid outlet and an air inlet of the ink container are configured to fit into a liquid inlet and an air outlet of the printer, respectively, thereby enabling the ink container to be pivotally movable about fitted parts. Due to pivotal movement of the ink container, an engaging mechanism of the ink container is engaged with an engagement mechanism of the printer. As a result, the ink container is fixed in position relative to the printer against biasing forces of springs provided in the printer.